Skauzar
| magic = Teleportation Magic | equipment = }} History The Protege Prayers in the Dark Personality Skauzar presents himself in an elegant and extremely calm way. Often speaking and dressing everyone with respect when he does decide to speak and has an extensive amount of patience even when dealing with the more foul mouthed member of his guild. He is extremely proud of his intellect and prefers to converse with people of higher intelligence and sapience. This self dignified act often puts him at odds with members such as Jackal (Six) and who he believes lack central common sense. He much like Seilah will be seen reading quietly with any book he can get his hands on and is extremely intrigued by literature works of both demons and humans. He follows a strict belief that a gentlemen should be seen and not heard. He prefers to refrain from vulgar language and would prefer to not get his hands dirty in a fight Though he avoids combat he does not shy from it when left with no choice and will glady add those he kills to his collection of bodies he has amassed over the years. Skauzer does not go out of his way to disrespect or humiliate his opponents, instead he treats them as he would want to be treated, with respect and dignity, often greeting them with a bow or a formal introduction. He see's no upside in going overboard in brutality or savagely destroying his enemies, he has even gone to lengths to compromise to avoid combat believing some battles can be fought with words and ideals alone. Skauzar's sanity has also been brought into question as he claims he "speaks to the dead" and hears their cries and when left to his own devices can often be heard speaking among them to himself. Despite his brutish appearance Skauzer is rather polite and can disarm foes with a smile and kill with kindness. Traits far differing from his peers. Despite his natural charm and calm he has been quoted by many within Tartarus as "one Helluva fighter". He who respects the dead and grants them new life. Appearance Curse & Abilities (死人使い, ネクロマンサー, Nekuromansā) is a Curse that involves the revival and control of the dead. Utilizing this form of Curse, the Skauzer is able to revive a deceased person which can behave like a normal living human being under their control. The user is able to revive several hundreds of corpses at a time. However, this Curse's drawback is that corpses under the user's control may stay reanimated for a limited amount of time unless one possesses a drive. Skauzer has shown a far more offensive style to necromancer in more methods than just reviving corpses to increase numerical superioty. He has shown the ability to manipulate there corpses and combine them to put together various attacks using the bones and bodies of the for various formations and attacks. The style mostly revolves around giant skeletal hands, feet, or body parts rising from the ground or being summoned by him to attack or defend. Summoning corpses and then taking them apart and using their separated parts as projectiles or fusing them together to form a much larger entity to fight. A new trait he picked up with expanding his knowledge of necromancy was finding ways to make use of wraiths, specters and other angry spirits. These spirits have a range of effects from feasting on humans bodies and turning them into one of them, to ripping and collecting their souls from their body which gives the user the ability to own that corpse. *'Bone Circus'-Using his Necromancer Curse he can take the bones from corpses that are buried beneath the ground or create some using his curse power to create a series of weapons. Among his choice he usually create large hands to grab, snatch or coral his targets seekin to either crush them or slam them with great force, he also can create a bone scythe to slash at his targets. *'Death Circuit' Using his curse a dark hole opens from beneath the ground with corpses all reaching out to grab at the ankles and feet of the living and unsuspecting foes, seeking to drag them into the depths of the underworld and feast upon them. Adding to Skauzars collection of the dead. *''Banquet of the Preta'''- Swiping his arms a number of dark portals twist into reality around him setting loose preta's who seek to gorge on the magical energies of human. These preta's suffer from eternal hunger and thirst, the presence of humans in an area sends them into a feeding frenzy of a sort and they madly dash for the source to quickly feast on them. The feeding process is conducted via physical contact and is quickly ebbed away by the numbers of Preta's called forth. Unlike their relatives the Jikininiki who is a human eating ghost, these spirits simple feed on magical energy. While they do not kill they are extremely pesky and never forget the taste of the magic they fed upon. *''' Last Supper: Jikininki Festival (食人鬼の夜食, Jikininki no Yashoku)-This spell allows for Skauzar to summon a group of evil angry spirits around him and then direct them to attack. These large misshapen dark Spirits are known as Jikininki (human eating ghost), a variations of the pretas. Suffering from a eternal supernatural hunger these spirits crave the magical energy of humans and doggedly pursue any humans in their vicinity. These preta's will chase their prey until they are either caught or completely stopped. Never resting until they have dined on the magical energy, flesh and blood of their prey. Physical contact with the angry spirits is extremely dangerous as they drain magical energy on contact and increase in size from it. Should they succeed in devouring their prey, the target will undergo an necromancy of their own and be revived as a Jikiniki, forced to suffer in the eternal supernatural hunger and wonder the world of limbo until summoned by Skauzar. While extremely hard to defea these ghost hate and are afraid of powerful sources of fire and will seek to avoid, however this will not slay them but merely keep them at bay. The sure way to kill the human eating ghost is to simply use a powerful source of light to abolish the spirit for good. *'''Impure World Necrosis-A blackish purple energy wave is fired from his hands an fingers which upon impact with an person or object causes degradation and decomposition. When making contact with a living target it causes the body to rot out and die creating a fresh corpse for him to control and use. This can also be accomplished by touching the opponent provided he uses the spell when touching them *'Three Kings Of Rashōmon'- *'Wheel Grave Funeral' (車墓送葬 , Shabō Sōsō)- *'Malefic Star of Judgement' *''' Dia de los Muertos''' *'Nemesyst Virus' Teleportation Curse-This Magic allows the user to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation and can also be used in combat when the situation requires fast actions. In addition, the user has the ability to transport multiple individuals not in their immediate vicinity to a different location. Skauzar uses his teleportation for more offensive means in order to make chaotic strikes from nay direction on his opponents when forced to fight. This teleportation allows him to attack almost in a manner as if he is striking from all sides at the same time. Using the speed of the teleportation to confuse and corral his foe. This has made him an extremely agile foe and one of the more difficult opponents to actually get a direct hit on, much less a glancing blow. *'Shadow Warp'- The long range version of phantom step, which so long as Skauzer can see it in his mind and envision it he can teleport there. The spell isn't really used for combat but is great for espionage and infiltration based mission. Making him hard to locate and spot and much harder to keep up with. The spell is said to move sincreasingly fast. *'Phantom Step'- This allows Skauzar for extremely quick movements in short range locations and battles, this teleportation is so quick that Skauzar says it allows him to move faster than the human brain can process at its normal rpm. This quick movement is what he usually uses to get around for transportation among short ranges. In battle this makes him nearly impossible to hit directly or land critical blows on *'Ghost Blur'- Though considered a spell among his teleportation magic, it is more or less a supplementary technique that allows him Skazuar to move at the speeds he does. This spell has become his natural movement and moves fast to the point of leaving blurred and dragging and lagging images of himself behind his movements. Combat wise this spell see's little action other than quickly landing a blow to an opponent before they can put up a viable defense. This spell also gives him to take off at amazing speeds and instantly stop, start and reset in another direction without losing too much speed. ------ * Grand Stealth Specialist His style being as silent as the grave he has shown himself to possess masterful stealthy capabilities and move swiftyl and efferctively while doing so. *'Immense Reflexes and Reaction time' Skauzars greatest attribute his is speed and teleportation making him the fastest and most elusive member of Tartaros. His speed is often unmatched and moves at such speeds that often seem as if he remained still or is a large blur of motion to the eyes both trained and untrained. Though his teleportation skills give him a greater tier of speed, his natural speed is equally as effective. *'Enhanced Durability' His durability is often overlooked because he is not a frontlines fighter, but his durability is no less than that of his teammates, able to withstand amazing feats of damage from regular based magic lacking dmeon/devil slaying proterties. Which has been the only style of magic shown to leave mark and actually do damage to him. *'Immense Speed and Agility' Whether using teleportation magic or his own natural speed, Skauzar is alarmingly fast and shifty for a man his size. He is natural speed is on par with a mastered meteor spell from a Heavenly Body Magic user as shown with outclassing Raizo Ozunu in the speed department by leaps and bounds. When using the teleportation to amplify his speed he becomes impossibly quick and shifty changing directions fast and teleporting around foes to make coordinated strikes that attack from all directions and confuses them. Often times he moves faster than the human brain and eyes can process since humans can only see at certain rpms a minute. While not the strongest member of Tartaros or the new Nine he is without a doubt the fastest within the guild. He uses *'High Analytical Prowess' Though he would rather not fight or battle at all when forced into a battle he often observes and studies his foes to the letter. Every move, motive, tendency, habit or comfort level. He approaches battles from a sociological aspect and breaks his opponents down by such, and chooses whether or not this is a battle that is conducive to him or not. If the opponent is stronger than Skauzar he will seek to escape and use the gathered information to pass to another more capable of defeating the said opponent. He is well known for picking and choosing his battles, always opting to fight people around his strength level. This prowess as a tactician is what he was recruited into nether realm. *'Adept Hand to Hand Combatant' While hand to hand combat his is not his first choice of a style of combat he is experienced enough in self defense to defend himself from most physically strikes of harm. Concepts & Influences *As a huge fan of resident evil the idea for Skauzar fighting style was based on Albert Wesker's infamous speed and teleportation like ability. Moving faster than the eye can see to strike an opponent in a random but coordinated style to completely overwhelm them. Quickly breaking them down with powerful strikes and wearing them down methodically. Though Skauzar is not fond of fight for the simple sake of it he prefers to quickly get it over with and does not hold back or relent once he started. *As far as his looks and powers go I wanted a Shinnok kind of feel for the character which led me to this image and the choice of the Necromancer curse abilities. Yet toned down because he is not a god level based character, rather a tactical mind who fights on the front line when left with no choice. His necromancer design was based on finding a happy medium between Quan Chi and Shinnok. Using his curse in a more offensive manner rather that just supportive. *His personality is constructed after perfect Cell and King Cold, both men who speak in a gentlemen style of manner but with a more toned down aggression. Skauzar prefers to carry out business that results in less violence and more verbal action but when that does not suffice is willing to get down and dirty. Trivia * Skauzar was an understudy of and looked up to him in the sense of learning Necromancer Curse, he however preferred to use it in a more offensive manner than his so called "idol" * The Necrositis Virus is based on the Necromorphs form Dead space slightly with Fairy Tail like additions to them to make it an original, innovated idea. Unlike the named creature which needs it's host to already be dead, this spell actually calls for the host to be living. Category:Etherious Category:Male Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Characters